thyfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
The Servant of Evil (manga)
"Слуга зла"悪ノ召使 - это манга, изданная Comic Rush 25 сентября 2010 года. История является не-каноным повествованием песни, выпущенной Akuno-P, хоть и делят одно название. Иллюстрации к манге были нарисованы Nekoyama Miyao. Первый и на настоящее время единственный том был выпущен 6 августа 2011, и выход был прекращен на время. The Heavenly Yard -July 28, 2011- Позже авторские права на нее были приобретены Comic Spice и манга была возрождена в 2014 году в качестве веб-комиксов Pixiv.Official Pixiv - 女性向け月刊コミック誌『comicスピカ』にて「悪ノ召使」が復活新連載開始！ Краткое изложение сюжета Гакупо, предсказатель Желтого Королевства, планирует уйти в отставку. Потому что предсказания Гакупо сделали Желтое Королевство могущественной и процветающей нацией, король Желтого Королевства убивает предсказателя, чтобы помешать тому принести пользу другим народам. Прежде чем умереть, Гакупо налаживает проклятье на королевского сына. Он сказал, что его сын приведет страну к гибели и умрет сам. Когда королева родила близнецов, названных Рин и Лен, Лен был рожден с родимым пятном похожим на кровавое пятно, что Гакупо сделал прежде, чем умереть. Было приказано запереть Лена в северной башне замка,навсегда огородив того от мира. Спустя шесть лет Рин слышит прекрасный звук пианино; хотя кроме нее его больше никто не слышит. Принц Синей страны приезжает с визитом к Королю и Королеве Желтого Королевства. Из-за того, что Рин привязалась к Принцу из Синей, Принц Кайто, Король Желтого Королевства заключили помолвку между Кайто и Рин. Когда Рин отказалась спать днем, она сбегает через секретный вход. Рин находит того, кто играл на пианино:Лен. Рин отругали за то, что она пошла в Северную башню и увиделась с Леном. Несмотря на запрет видится с ним, Рин соглашается с Леном встречаться в тайне. Принц Кайто должен вернуться обратно в Синие Королевство из-за важной церемонии, и удивляется, почему Рин не сильно огорчена, хотя она действительно привязалась к нему. Позже, Рин посещает Лена и просит его прочесть книгу. Однако, Лен признается, что он не умеет читать. Рин замечает, что никто не приходит к Лену, кроме нее. Лен говорит, что есть кое-кто с кем он играет: пианино. Рин решает взять Лена на прогулку снаружи, несмотря на его сомнения. После показа Лену таких вещей как небо, ветер и поцелуй, она пытается научить Лена читать. Despite not being allowed to go to visit him, Rin agrees with Len to meet in secret. Prince Kaito has to leave because of an important ceremony back in the Blue Kingdom, and wonders why Rin didn't take much importance to it, since she is really attached to him. Later, Rin visits Len and asks him to read a book. However, Len admits he cannot read. Rin notices nobody comes to Len's place but her, Len says there is who he plays with: the piano. Rin decides to take Len outside despite his doubts. After showing Len various things, such as the sky, the wind, and a kiss, she tries to teach Len to read. Три года спустя Лен понимает, что он проклят. Глядя на его родимое пятно, Рин приходит с книгой, которую Лен хотел прочесть. Рин говорит, что это в первый раз, когда она видит мальчика без его рубашки, и ей хотелось бы увидеть его без всей его одежды, удивляя Лена. Three years later, Len realizes that he is cursed. While looking at his birthmark, Rin comes in with a book Len wanted to read. Rin says that it's the first time she has seen a boy without his shirt, and she would like to see him without the rest of his clothes, much to Len's surprise. Выявлено, что Гакупо на самом деле жив и планирует стать причиной бед. Когда Рин катается на Жозефине, Гакупо выпускает бабочку, которая отвлекает лошадь, и та сбрасывает Рин. Узнав, что она ранена, Лен прибегает к ней и видит, как та просыпается, Когда Король Желтой страны входит и требует, что бы Лен оставил Рин одну, хотя Лен спрашивает почему ему нельзя быть вместе с Рин. It is revealed that Gackpo is somehow still alive, and he is planning to cause trouble. Then, while Rin is riding Josephine, Gackpo releases a butterfly that distracts the horse, and makes Rin fall off. Hearing that she is hurt, Len runs down to her and sees her as she wakes up. Then the king of the Yellow Country enters, and demands Len to leave Rin alone while Len asks why he cannot be with Rin. Королева Желтой страны рассказывает Лену и Рин, что они близнецы, и что предсказатель наложил проклятие на Лена. Король Желтой страны говорит, что Лен - ничто, но "приносящий беды" и обвиняет его в том, что Рин пострадала. Он решает, что Лен должен отослан подальше, туда где "проклятие их никогда не найдет". Когда королева Желтой страны говорит Лену, что он уедет в восточный регион, и что Рин будет следующим правителем, а не брат короля Желтой страны, их дядя. The Yellow Country Queen tells Rin and Len that they are twins, and that the fortuneteller put a curse on Len. The Yellow Country King does nothing but say that Len is nothing but a "bringer of disaster" and blames him for Rin's wounds before leaving. It is decided that Len must be sent away where "this curse will never find them". When the Yellow Country Queen goes to tell Len that he must leave to the eastern region, she also mentions that Rin will be the next ruler, not the Yellow Country king's brother, their uncle. Лен просит у Королевы помощи: дать ему знаний и сил защитить Рин. Королева говорит Лену, что он совершает ошибку, но она понимает, что это была ее и Короля Желтой страны вина за решение запереть его от внешнего мира. Она решает дать инструктора без ведома короля и просит Лена защитить Рин, если с ними что-нибудь случится. Len askes the Queen for her aid: to give him the knowledge and strength to protect Rin. The Queen tells Len he is making a mistake, but she realizes it was both her and the Yellow Kingdom King's fault for deciding to shut him into a wrongful world. She decides to arrange an instructor without notifying the King and asks Len to protect Rin if anything happens to them. Ища Лена, Рин подслушивает Принца Желтой Страны, ее дядю, желающего, чтобы она умерла. Рин бежит к Лену, где он утешает ее. Он говорит ей, что он уедет на неизвестный промежуток времени. Лен вспоминает, когда оба он и Рин подслушали Принца Желтой Страны, что тот разочарован, что Рин не принимает сладости ни от кого, за исключением няни. Лен желает сдедать так, что бы Рин смогла счастливо улыбаться всегда. While looking for Len, Rin overhears the Yellow Country Prince, her uncle, wishing she was dead. Rin runs to Len, where he comforts her. He tells her that he will be gone for an unknown amount of time. Len remembers when both he and Rin overheard the Yellow Kingdom Prince frustrated about Rin not accepting any other treats except her nanny's. Len wishes to be able to make Rin smile happily again. Лен знакомиться с Лукой, называя ее как Лука-сенсей, которая пришла для его обучения. Затем Лука знакомит Лена с Мей, палачом и его учителем фехтования. Мей тренирует Лена, в то время как Лука учит его этикету. Три года быстро прошли . В Желтом Королевстве решено, что Рин будет наследником. Когда Рин видит ее дядю, он бьет ее и становится на ее руку. Издеваясь, ее дядя говорит, что он не примет тот факт, что Рин, появившаяся на свет из того же чрева, что и Лен, которого он называет монстром, будет править королевством. Len meets Luka, asked to be referred to as Luka-sensei, who came to educate Len. Luka then introduces Len to Mei, the executioner and his swordmanship teacher. Mei trains Len, while Luka-sensei teaches him etiquette. Three years go by quickly. In the Yellow Kingdom, it is decided that Rin will be the heir. Then when Rin sees her uncle, he shoves her and steps on her hand. While teasing her, her uncle says he cannot accept the fact that Rin, coming from the same womb as Len, whom he calls a monster, would rule the kingdom. Рин заявляет, что отрубит любому кто ударит ее - отрубит их руки, и любому кто посмел стать на ее руку отрубит их ноги, затем она приказывает Принцу Желтой страны стать перед ней на колени. Скоро люди Желтой страны, разговаривая о Рин, прозвали ее "Дочерью Зла". Наконец, Лен получает новости, что Король Желтой страны скончался. Сразу после смерти Короля Желтой страны, няня Рин была выслана из дворца умирать от болезни. Затем Лука-сенсей предлагает ему выбрать: продолжить его учебу где-нибудь, покинуть дворец или остаться вместе с его сестрой. Rin declares that anyone that hits her will have their hand cut off, and anyone that steps on her hand will have their foot cut off, then she commands the Yellow Kingdom Prince to kneel before her. Quickly, the people of the Yellow Country talk about Rin, giving her the nickname "The Daughter of Evil". Finally, Len receives the news that the King of the Yellow Kingdom has died. Following the death of the Yellow Country King, Rin's nanny has been sent away to die. Luka-sensei then offers Len a choice to continue his studies somewhere else and leave the palace or stay with his sister. Лен решает остаться с Рин, Разочарованная Лука-сенсей уходит; она возвращается поздно на руках у Мей. Лука-сенсей просто заснула из-за того, что выпила слишком много с Мей. Мей вспоминает время, когда Лука была ребенком и она окружила себя книгами, дабы улучшить свои социальные навыки. Затем Мей говорит Лену, что не хочет что бы он уходил, но она уважает его выбор. Лен вспоминает как он, Лука-сенсей и Мей устроили пикник на пляже. Наконец, когда Лен упаковал свои вещи, он целует Луку-сенсей и Мей, и затем отправляется во дворец. Len decides to stay with Rin. A frustrated Luka-sensei leaves; she returns a while back being carried by Mei. Luka-sensei had just passed out from drinking with Mei. She remembers when Luka-sensei was a child and how she surrounded herself with books, handicapping her social skills. Mei then tells Len that she doesn't want him to leave, but respects his decision. Len remembers when him, Luka-sensei, and Mei all had a picnic on the beach. Finally, when Len has finished packing his bags, he kisses Luka-sensei and Mei, then sets off to the palace. Затем Королева Желтой страны спрашивает Лена, если он уверен оставить вещи так как они есть. Лен отвечает, что принц умер при рождении, он лишь слуга. Затем выясняется, что королева страдает от болезни и скоро умрет, оставляя Рин одну. Как Королева просит его не допустить его, что бы это случилось, Лен обещает защитить Рин. Наконец Лен представляет себя Рин и она приветствует его со слезами на глазах "Добро пожаловать". Лен отвечает ей "Я дома, Рин". Принц Желтой страны насмехается, что проклятый принц вернулся во дворец. Лен отвечает, что он всего лишь слуга. В другой комнате, Королева Желтой Страны обсуждает со статным человеком по имени Лорд Гондор, что он является третьим в очереди на трон. Гакупо заявляет о своем намерении использовать того, как другую "пешку", но он нуждается еще в важных двух фигурах, две юных служанки по имени Хаку и Мику. После того как мальчик в Желтом Королевстве отвергается Леном, Рин говорит, что не видела ничего подобного прежде. Лен объясняет, что это из-за того у Рин нулевая женской привлекательности. Once there, the Yellow Country Queen asks Len if he is sure to keep things like they are. Len responds that "the Prince died upon birth, he is a mere Servant". It's then revealed that the Queen suffers from illness as well and might die soon, leaving Rin alone. As the Queen begs him not to let that happen, Len promises to protect Rin. Finally, Len introduces himself to Rin and she greets him with a tearful "Welcome back". Len responds back with an "I'm home, Rin". The Yellow Country Prince sneers as the cursed prince has returned to the palace. Len replies that he is merely a servant. In a different room, the Queen of the Yellow Kingdom discusses with a noble man named Lord Gondor that he is third in line for the crown. Gackpo states his intent to use him as another "piece" but he needs two more, two young maidens by the name of Haku and Miku. After a boy in the Yellow Kingdom is rejected by Len, Rin says that she hasn't seen anything like this before. Len explains that's because Rin has zero sex appeal. Позже Рин спрашивает, что если она должна была иметь родимое пятно. Затем ассасин пытается убить Рин. Лен сражается с напавшим. Позже Принц Желтой страны разговаривает о том, как он разочарован, что Рин не умерла. Когда он приходит в свою комнату с "новой девочкой" выясняется, что это Лен в маскировке. Лен перерезает его горло ножом, убегает, и обнимает Рин. Rin then questions if she was the child that was supposed to have the birthmark. An assassin then tries to kill Rin. Len was able to fight off the attacker. Later, the Yellow Country Prince talks about how he is disappointed Rin did not die. When he goes to his room with a "new girl" it turns out to be Len in disguise. Len cuts open his throat with a knife, escapes, and embraces Rin. Появления Персонажи= |-| Локации= Интересные факты Концепция и происхождение *События манги базирутся на предпосылке Слуга Зла и его коллеге Дочь Зла. Имена многих персонажей происходят от их представителя Вокалоида. *The manga's events are based upon the premise of The Servant of Evil and its counterpart, The Daughter of Evil; many of the characters names are derived from their representative Vocaloid. *Имена стран происходят от прозвища Elphegort в Дочери зла; имена появляются в каноне серии, но как псевдонимы стран, а не их настоящие названия. *The names of the countries are derived from the nickname of Elphegort in the The Daughter of Evil; the names appear in the canon series, but as nicknames for the countries, not their actual names. Галерея Обложки= SoEmangabackcover.jpg|Original full cover for the manga's first volume ServantofEvil.jpg|Original front cover for the volume |-| Иллюстрации= Comicrush201011 a.jpg|Original cover to the manga's first chapter SoEmangaComicSpica2.jpg|Updated colored cover of the manga's first chapter Comicrush201011 b.jpg|Colored introduction to the first chapter of the manga MikuSoEmanga.jpg|Illustration from the October 1, 2011 chapter of the manga |-| Прочее= Aku No Monogatari.png|Rin and Len as they appear in the manga SoEmangawebsite.jpg|Image of the official website before being taken down Внешние ссылки *Fan Translation Group *Official Website *Comic Rush Advertisement *Official Youtube Account *Pixiv Online Web Comic *Artist's Pixiv Account References Категория:Манга